


Colpa

by waitineedaname



Series: Lovi Bites AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad moments were to be expected in any relationship, especially that of a vampire and a vampire hunter. Lovino wishes that wasn't so. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Reposted from ff.net and tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I know how to write is angst. I'm so sorry.  
> Shoutout to Cat again

Lovino and Antonio had had a lot of ups and downs in their relationship. That was to be expected; there wasn't an odder couple than that of a vampire and a vampire hunter.

Almost always, though he regretted to admit it, the downs were at least partially Lovino's fault.

Like the time when he forgot to eat for a while and mindlessly tried to attack Antonio, ending up with a stake halfway through his chest and hours locked in his bedroom, clawing at the walls, trying to get out until Antonio came back with blood packs.

Or all the times when he and Gilbert would fight, causing endless headaches for Antonio and hilarity for Francis (though that time Gilbert through a Snickers bar at his head, singing that stupid line about being hungry was definitely not his fault).

Or even the time when they'd argued and argued and argued and Antonio mistakenly referred to vampires as monsters. Lovino's heart had broken, split in half, and he left in a rage, deciding if Antonio wanted a monster, he'd get a monster. He killed more people in that week than he would in a year. Antonio almost killed him for that. Lovino had almost stolen the stake and done it himself when he saw Antonio start to second guess himself. But he didn't. Antonio just locked him in the bedroom and sat on the other side of the door, both of them murmuring apologies until they decided it was safe again.

Even that was partially his fault.

But the one thing he could never forgive himself for, the one thing he could never throw onto someone else's shoulders…

…Was Antonio's death.

Lovino had taken up the habit of not letting him go out on patrols alone. He'd insist that humans were far too fragile and the things he was fighting were far too strong and did you know there are people who have died from as little as a scratch?!

Antonio usually didn't mind. It was almost endearing how much the vampire cared about him! What he did mind, however, was his dislike for Gilbert and how much that cut into his time with his friends.

"Please Lovi? It's just this once!" The Spaniard begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes he knew he couldn't resist.

"Hell no! How the hell can I trust those assholes to keep you safe?!" Lovino yelled, certainly not pleased by the request.

"We did all the years before you were around!" Gilbert replied with a grin. Lovino only shot him a look; the two weren't at each other's throats anymore, but they certainly weren't on the best of terms.

"I promise I'll be okay." Antonio said with a smile. Lovino looked at him and sighed, giving in.

"Fine…"

Lovino waited for hours for him to come back, pacing the halls, yelling at the damned TV that he couldn't get to work, even more pacing. It was taking a long time, way longer than it would normally. He could gather that they ran into something, but what?

He was at the door the moment the doorbell rang.

"You dipshit, did you forget your ke-" He froze, staring at the figures in front of him.

"Demon." Gilbert croaked. "Too big for us."

Lovino barely heard him. His eyes were trained on the limp figure being held up between Francis and Gilbert. He was a mess, his hair clumped with blood, his face already pale from the amount he'd lost, his clothes torn.

"You said you'd keep him safe!" Lovino erupted with a screech. "You said nothing would happen, you said you'd done this before! Now look what you did, you stupid-"

"Lovi…?" Antonio raised his head weakly and Lovino's lip quivered. He grabbed him out of the other's arms and snarled.

"Never touch him again." He gave them a look that promised death and slammed the door.

"Okay, bastard, lemme look at you…" Lovino brushed the Spaniard's hair back, looking him over. He barely needed to; the smell was coming off him in waves.

"I-It's okay, Lovi, I'm fine…" Antonio smiled, wanting to please him even as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Don't worry about it…"

He suddenly went even more limp in Lovino's arms and the vampire swore. He carried him to their bedroom, laying him on the bed and going back to the front door. As he had expected, the two were still on the porch, waiting anxiously. Lovino let them in, resignation on his face, and they immediately rushed to the bedroom.

They spent the next several hours tending to Antonio's wounds. His injuries were worse than any of them had ever seen and definitely worse than anything they'd ever tended to. And the worst part was, Lovino couldn't do anything. He couldn't even get close to him without drooling as the smell of blood radiating off him. So he just sat in the corner, knees to his chest, one thought running through his mind.

He should have been there.

It was late when they grouped together in the kitchen, a few hours past midnight.

"He's lost a lot of blood." They were completely alone, yet no one objected to Francis's hushed whisper. "And he's gonna keep losing blood, we don't have a way to stop it. He's probably bleeding internally as well."

"Can't you guys take him to the hospital?" Both hunters shoot their head immediately.

"It's a rule. Our kind of people… If we get hurt on the job, we can't go to the hospital. Too many questions, raise too much danger for the people there, a whole bunch of things." Even Gilbert's voice was subdued. Francis put his hand on Lovino's.

"I'm so sorry… He's going to be dead by morning."

Lovino was shaking. He couldn't remember ever shaking this much. Antonio. Dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. The vampire, alone for over 500 years, had finally found someone. He'd been happy for once in his damn existence. And now that was gone. Now he was going to be lonely again for the rest of fucking time.

Then it hit him.

"There is-" He swallowed, evening his voice. "One thing I can do."

The two stared at him in confusion before realization crossed Gilbert's face.

"No. Fuck no, why would we let you do that to him?!"

"What else can we do?!" There were tears in Lovino's eyes, but his voice was still angry. "This is our best chance!"

"It's like a thirty percent chance or something! You're just feeling greedy!"

"Gilbert." Francis put an arm in front of his friend's chest, stopping their fight for the first time. When the two looked at him, his eyes were sad, all the shine and usual amusement gone. "He's dead anyway…" He shifted his gaze to Lovino and he gave the slightest of nods.

"Okay." Lovino took a deep breath. "Both of you, get out of here. If you wanna be useful, go get as many blood packs as you can carry. But don't step foot in this house. If this works… He'll be hungry."

The two looked at him for a moment, then nodded and left. He waited until the door closed, then walked solemnly to the bedroom. Standing at his bedside for the first time that night, Lovino wanted to sob. They'd patched him up as best they could, but all of the bandages were bled through and he knew those scratches were going to scar. His breath was faint, barely there and slowing.

Lovino blinked back his tears and pressed a gentle kiss to Antonio's lips.

"I'm so sorry…" He pressed his lips down his neck, looking for the pulse point that would make it easier on both of them. Upon finding the faint beat, he screwed his eyes up tight, then bared his teeth and bit down.

Antonio let out a shuddering breath, but Lovino knew it was just instinct and kept sucking, draining him of what he already had so little of. It didn't take long- not long enough to Lovino. The blood coming out slowed and the last, soft breath escaped Antonio lips.

Lovino pulled away, looking at his love's now lifeless form.

And he sobbed.

Now all he could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak and can never end sadly, help

Lovino woke with a start, startled from his uneasy sleep. He looked around in bewilderment, trying to find the source of the sudden crash. His eyes landed on a figure by the window and he practically fell of the couch in shock.

It worked.

For a split second, Lovino smiled, overjoyed. It worked! Antonio was alive and well and-

Shit.

Suddenly remembering what exactly he'd done to Antonio, Lovino sprang to his feet, grabbing the Spaniard by the arm and pulling him from the window he was trying to break. He was suddenly very glad their house had so much security, preventing things from getting in or- in their case- out.

"It's no use, stupid, you can't get out." Antonio whirled around at the words, snarling. Lovino only glared back evenly; he could remember when he first changed. He'd been starving, and without any control. So he just held the Spaniard's gaze. "What? Gonna bite me?"

Antonio growled in response, but made no move to attack. Even in a feral state like this, he could tell what was food and what wasn't; vampires couldn't get any nourishment from other vampires.

Lovino remained glaring at him for a moment, before sprinting away and out of the bedroom door, shutting and locking it before Antonio could follow. He sank to the ground, back to the door and breathing hard. He could hear Antonio on the other side of the door, desperately trying to get it open with no luck. Taking a few breaths to calm himself down, Lovino stood, going to the front door.

When he saw the piles of blood packs, he inwardly counted his blessings for Antonio's friends. Gathering as many as he could, he carefully made his way to the bedroom again. Antonio seemed to have given up on the door, instead choosing to slam himself into the window. Lovino slowly opened the door, dropping the packs on the floor and slamming it again. Within moments, he heard the sounds of the pack being ripped open, Antonio taking as much from them as he could.

They continued like that for a while, Lovino throwing in the blood packs, Antonio demolishing them. Eventually, the noises slowed to a stop, and there was a quiet whisper.

"Lovi?"

"Yeah?"

"What-… What happened?"

Both were silent for a long moment, then Lovino slowly stood up, opening the door. Sitting against the wall was Antonio, looking up at him with wide, confused eyes. Lovino sighed, crouching next to him. The two were silent for a long time, looking at each other. Then-

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Lovino shook his head, burying it in his arms. "You were dying, Toni, there wasn't anything I could do…"

It was quiet again, then a pair of gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him to the other's chest. Antonio rubbed his back slowly in an attempt to comfort him. Lovino pulled back, confused.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course I am! I lost a fight, pretty much died, and my neck really hurts." Antonio smiled softly and kissed Lovino's nose. "But no, I'm not upset with you."

"But I turned you into a mons-" A finger squished his lips, cutting him off.

"Last time we used that word, bad things happened." Antonio withdrew his finger and smiled again. "I'm okay, Lovi. I understand."

Lovino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and finally gave into the hug. They sat there for a while, both mentally recovering from the whole ordeal.

"…You're cleaning up this massive mess, you know."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
